


Bacchus

by rig_ma_role



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Club bathrooms, Drunkenness, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark is kind of slutty, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, a bit of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role
Summary: Bacchus : (Ancient Greece and Rome) A god of wine and giver of ecstasy....Except this involves tequila instead of wine and just as much sex.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Bacchus

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh body shots and sex in a club bathroom.  
> almost just 5.6k words of porn  
> Please excuse mistakes and Enjoy :D

Whiplash, their usual haunt is rowdy as ever. The less than skillful DJ finally manages to put on a decent enough beat that obnoxiously thumps through the floor and makes Johnny's heart pulse in sync. He's standing over Mark Lee who's lying belly-up on the bar's wooden countertop, shirt pulled up to his chest. His pale stomach is bared for the world to see and his jeans are riding low enough to expose the sensual edge of his hip bone, paired deliciously with the definition of his v-line.

Johnny gulps and hopes the semi darkness of the club doesn't reveal how red his face is getting. The _thump thump thump_ of his heart reverberates in his ears and his vision blurs. Johnny's maybe a little tipsy and the dimly lit bar coupled with the frenzy of multicolored lights pulsing in the background of the club, does little to help his focus.

Johnny tears his eyes away from Mark's smooth stomach up to his face which is hidden behind delicate hands. An embarrassed flush is progressively crawling up his neck and over his charmingly curved ears.

The reason for their current predicament, Lee Donghyuck, is screeching like banshee, asking the bartender to serve up a shot glass full of tequila, salt and a wedge of lime. Strangely enough the bartender looks amused rather than offended at Hyuck's tone of voice and hands over the alcohol and accompanying items of degeneracy with a smile.

Donghyuck promptly pours the shot of tequila into Mark's belly button, to the other’s displeasure.

"Dude watch it. Fuck that's so weird" Mark whines and smacks Donghyuck's arm.

"Oh, shut up Markus. You two lost that bet and I get to make you as uncomfortable as I want." Hyuck snarks, laying out a wobbly little line of salt right in-between Mark's rib cage and stuffs the lime wedge, peel side down, in Mark's mouth. He then lets out what is probably the most evil sounding cackle that Johnny's ever heard and turns to him in glee. "Suck it up big boy".

God how he wishes he hadn't joined in on this stupid bet. Of course Hyuck can do six straight shots of vodka in a row. Though it is kind of suspicious how he barely looks tipsy. Johnny feels like they've been cheated in some way or form, but there's no proof to incriminate any foul play on Hyuck's part.

In any case he and Mark had lost and Hyuck allows very little leeway on backing out of his infamous bets, so Johnny resolves his fraying nerves and straightens himself out because he's about to take a body shot off Mark _fucking_ Lee.

Sure, Johnny isn't really a stranger to tequila shots or body shots or drinking or any of the depravity that is about to happen. Except all other times had been with random folk who he definitely wasn't kind of sort of in _love_ with.

He'd been acquainted with Mark for a good two years, a friend of a friend situation, and Johnny had been enamored since their first hello. Mark with his bright smiles and pouty wails of _hyung_ had crawled in and settled in the very middle of Johnny's heart (and somewhere near his dick).

It has been a tough two years of ridiculous pining and three a.m. jerk off sessions that left him unsatisfied. But the movie nights they share every now and then and the occasional jam sessions, involving Mark's sweet voice and Johnny's guitar, fill in some of the emotional needs that plague Johnny's earthly soul.

So yes, Johnny wants to screw Mark through the sheets into next Sunday, but his emotional wellbeing is also a big part of Johnny's concern. He throws Hyuck a deathly glare and leans down towards Mark and whispers. "Hey, you ok? I'll just tell Hyuck to back off if this is too uncomfortable for you"

Mark fidgets for half a beat and finally turns and faces Johnny. "Is fine hyung. Just go for it. Hyuck is going to ridicule me forever if I don't go through with this and I'm like cool with you doing it"

Johnny frowns again but Mark flashes him a nervous smile. "Seriously hyung, go for it."

Hyuck is chanting _suck it suck it suck it_ from behind him and somehow manages to attract the attention of a few of their other friends who turn up to form a circle around them, joining in on Hyuck's chanting. He can see Jaehyun off at the side giving him a thumbs up and a knowing grin.

He's managed to be discreet about his little Mark Lee obsession, for the most part, but Jaehyun has a way of pulling out his deepest secrets with a bottle of wine and a listening ear. Damn his best friend. Johnny's pretty sure Jaehyun is somehow involved in this whole _make Johnny take a body shot off Mark_ fiasco.

When he takes too long to get on with the show, because it is undoubtedly an entire spectacle at this point with even the bartender watching, Yuta groans at Johnny to _just fucking get on with it_ and Jungwoo accommodates with a wolf whistle.

Johnny rolls his eyes and clambers up on to a barstool to get a better angle. He double checks that Mark is ok before he takes the presented wobbly thumbs up as a go ahead and proceeds with unfounded shamelessness.

If Johnny were to narrate at a later date, he'd describe it as a religious experience, sliding his hands around Mark's svelte waist and curling his thumbs right up against the slight protrusion of his ribs. He can feel the rise and fall of Mark's chest, rabbiting faster and faster against his splayed palms. Johnny presses his fingertips into soft flesh and leans down on an exhale.

First, he licks up the line of salt, leaving a trail of wetness in its wake. Johnny feels Mark's stomach quiver against his tongue, and it sends a spark of arousal down his spine. Fuck.

Next the tequila. It's swilling precariously in Mark's belly button and as Mark heaves a soft shuddery sigh, a trickle of alcohol slithers down the side of his stomach. Johnny laps it up quickly and clamps his lips down on Mark's navel, the only way to prevent anymore spills, and sucks. It sounds lewd and sloppy and Johnny feels the tequila burn a fiery path down his throat as Mark arches off the countertop.

Johnny swears he hears him moan. He flicks his tongue into Mark's belly button, just to make sure he got everything and then crawls up to Mark's face.

Finally, the lime wedge. Mark's wide eyes are glittering under the bar lights and his lips are red and shiny around the green of the lime. He looks positively wrecked.

Johnny drives in before he can chicken out and slurps the lime into his mouth. If he gets a taste of Mark's lips, it's just an accident.

His mouth puckers around the lime and he stares at Mark's shaky pupils as he sucks the sour liquid into his mouth. It's a bolt out of the blue when Johnny hears a hoot and few cheers from his friends. He'd been so smitten with Mark that he’d forgotten about them. 

Johnny climbs off Mark and lets him sit up and hurriedly pull down his t-shirt. But before Johnny can even say anything, maybe apologize for the awkwardness, Mark is whisked off by Jungwoo and pulled on to the dance floor. Johnny stands in a daze, still sucking on the lime wedge, before falling lifelessly on to a vacated barstool and planting his face on the counter. What the actual fuck just happened.

"Well, that went well" Hyuck snickers as he occupies the seat next to him.

Johnny spits the drained slice of lime into the empty shot glass and glares at Hyuck. "You are such a dickwad. I hate you"

"No you don't. I just made your dreams come true."

"Fuck you. Now Mark probably hates me. And how the fuck are you coherent after downing six shots of straight vodka?" Johnny grumbles.

The way Hyuck chuckles and pats him on the face condescendingly makes him uneasy.

"You poor fool. Only the first glass was filled with vodka, everything else was just water."

"But I was the one who ordered the vodka for you I fucking saw the bartender pour them out, how the hell did you swap them out to water." Johnny splutters in disbelief.

"Yeah well, I had some dimpled help"

Johnny smacks his head on the bar top and berates his foolishness. Of course Hyuck cheated and Jaehyun, motherfucking Jaehyun helped him. No reasonable human could physically withstand that kind of alcohol intake and not be walking like a poorly handled puppet on a string. The little jerk probably had Jaehyun switch out the vodka shots while Johnny was distracted. Which he often was these days with Mark's cute ass.

"I really do hate you so _much_ " Johnny emphasizes for dramatics sake and calls up the bartender for a water. It's best if he sobers up and leaves before Mark comes back. He can face the consequences later….maybe never…..maybe he can pack his shit up and move to Alaska so he'd never have to see Mark again.

"I see you are winding down for the night. Maybe visit the restroom before you leave cause there's salt all over your face." Hyuck snickers and jumps off the stool. He saunters away with a swing of his hips and disappears into the crowd of people grinding to a dirty remix of Flo Rida's _Low_.

Johnny sighs and finishes his water before making his way over to the washroom. He'll hightail it out of there and send a text on the group chat announcing that he left. It's the best way to save face at the moment.

But naturally, Hyuck wouldn't make it that easy for him.

Johnny comes to terms with the fact that he has somehow built up the worst kind of karma (courtesy of Lee Donghyuck) because he pushes open the washroom door to find Mark with his t-shirt up, wiping down the left over salt and tequila from his stomach. Even under the garish mauve hue of the neon lighting he looks beautiful. 

It's plenty awkward but Johnny walks in nonchalantly and shuts door shuts behind him noiselessly, muting out the pounding bass of whatever EDM song the DJ is butchering now. It's just him and Mark and the fancy looking bowl of potpourri that some poor shmuck has placed on the sink top to try and swank up the place. It has very little effect in dissuading anyone of what the club bathroom obviously is, a place for a little nooky. Regardless of the tacky bathroom design, Johnny thanks Whiplash's management for keeping the place clean enough that it doesn't make him retch.

"Oh, uhhh…hi hyung." Mark stammers, eyes darting from the door to the sink.

"Hey Mark." Johnny replies tersely and walks over to the sink to check his face out in the mirror above it. Not a single fleck of salt anywhere in sight. Fucking Lee Donghyuck.

Since his plan of escaping Mark Lee's presence is now officially spoiled, Johnny might as well try to clear the air with him. He turns around and leans against the sink, crossing his arms over his chest. Johnny stares at the fading floral design on the floor tiles and starts apologizing.

"Look, I'm sorry about before and I'm so sorry if that made you uncomfortable. Hyuck is...a lot and honestly, I should have put a stop to the whole thing. Again, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. I...liked it" Mark's voice is tiny and barely above a squeak, but Johnny hears him just fine over the whir of the venting fan.

He whips his head up to find a Mark inching closer and closer, his t-shirt still rucked up above his chest showing off blush pink nipples. There are soft hands clasping Johnny's wrists and untangling his crossed arms before Mark brings them across his bare hips, down to his perfect ass and shuffles in closer to Johnny's embrace.

"I really _really_ liked it, hyung. And I think you liked it too."

Johnny stares dumbstruck at Mark's eager face and it feels like he's trying to connect blue to ten to the Avogadro number because, what the actual fuck is going on????

Is Mark coming on to him?

And Jesus H. C. he has an entire handful of Mark's plush ass nestled comfortably against his palms and Johnny is _not_ _doing_ anything. It is so not the time to be malfunctioning.

"Hyung…" Mark whines cuddling in closer. "Don't you want to do it again? Somewhere our nosey friends aren’t watching "

Johnny continues to stare still unable to comprehend this confident sexy version of his sweet adorable Mark Lee. "Hyung why aren't you answering?"

"How drunk are you?"

Mark snorts adorably, "umm two cans of beer and a shot of vodka in" he says with a very un-Mark like smirk. It's doing things to Johnny's nether regions and Mark seems to notice because his smirk grows wider.

"Ok, so you aren't _drunk_ drunk?"

"Nope." He replies, popping the end of the word cheekily. "Just a tiny bit tipsy."

"I see, so what brought this on then? The _propositioning_ " Johnny asks cautiously. He is of course over the moon with the prospect of getting to slide his dick into Mark, but he'd like for it to be a frequent thing rather than a one off.

"Umm Hyuck may or may not have hinted that you have a _thing_ for me….and of course I was like ' _no way'_ cause you're like so cool and hot and sexy and I'm like nerdy ass Mark Lee, ya know. You could have anyone you wanted. So obviously you aren't interested in me" Mark babbles on, unaware that Johnny is itching to reassure him that Mark isn't just some random nerdy kid.

"Anyway, Hyuck said he was going to _show_ me you like me. I mean I didn't know he was going pull a stunt like _this._ But you have to admit hyung, you were pretty into sucking tequila out of my belly button."

Apparently, it's _make-a-fool-out-of-Johnny_ night, but he has a very eager and smiley Mark Lee in his arms and Johnny really can't be mad at that.

"Okay. Yeah I like you and yes I really liked sucking tequila out of your belly button." Johnny concedes, slipping back into his less anxious self. His usual smirk falls back into place and Mark's eyes shine with mischief.

"Oh good, cause like I've been crushing on you since we met, so can we please fuck now?"

Mark is so unexpectedly blunt it makes Johnny laugh. Who'd have thought cute little Mark Lee would have such a dirty mouth on him.

But also, two _years_? Johnny's been wasting the last two years sidestepping his obsession over Mark because he thought it would make things awkward, but feelings were reciprocated….are still reciprocated?

God he'd been such an idiot. They could have been together a lot sooner if Johnny had just grown a pair and asked Mark out like a fully functioning adult instead of moping around like an angsty teen.

Mark nervously takes in Johnny's silence, "So is that a no on the fucking?" He asks, curling his finger over Johnny's chest forlornly.

"Oh hell no. We are definitely going to fuck. And since we are spilling all the beans here, I've kind of been crushing on you since we met as well. Was just thinking how stupid we've been" Johnny chuckles, dragging Mark in closer.

"Cool cool cool. So, we've been wasting two years, no big, no big."

"I regret introducing you to Brooklyn Nine Nine. Now please stop talking like Jake Peralta so I can kiss you."

Mark shuts up straight away and waits expectantly. Johnny didn't think his first kiss with Mark would be in a seedy club's bathroom, but carpe the diem, as they say. So he leans in and finally takes the kiss he's been waiting two years for. An absolutely blissful kiss that he'd always wanted to steal off of Mark's lips when he sucks on cherry popsicles, or when he giggles unabashedly. A kiss that has been waiting on Mark's soft lips for way too long.

A few closed mouthed smooches to get the feel. Then a lick at the seam of Mark's lips which earns him an equally experimental tongue in his mouth.

Johnny grasps every single curve of Mark's body, mapping out the still bare waist and sliding sneaky hands down the back of Mark's too tight jeans. It's a bit of a fit but the groan that he gets when he gives a good squeeze is totally worth it.

"Fuck…..hyung" Mark keens, slotting his leg in-between Johnny's thigh and canting his hips. "God just...please….please I wanna be fucked so bad."

Johnny slides a dry finger up against Mark's asshole and presses softly. "Yeah. Wanna be in you."

The door is locked and then it's a stumble of jeans being tugged down and Mark almost tripping over the uneven edge of a tile before Johnny has him splayed over the sink, legs spread wide and ankles trapped in denim.

Mark looks like a dream, the dip of his spine and plush curve of his ass illuminated by the neon light.

Johnny digs through his pockets and turns up with a packet of travel sized lube and a condom which he drops on to the ceramic counter along with his phone. Mark pokes at the sachets and suppresses half a laugh into his arm. "Always prepared I see"

It earns him a smack on his ass and a smirk from Johnny. "I was a boy scout you know. And I follow the motto to a T" which alights a delightful burst of giggles from Mark.

"Well, get on with it" he says with a wiggle of his ass.

Majority of the packet of lube is upended on Mark's asshole and Johnny squeezes out the final glob onto his fingers. He slides in one finger and enjoys the way Mark clenches around him.

"Oh wow your fingers are bigger than mine" Mark murmurs and raises his hips, trying to pull Johnny in further. "I'm a bit loose from earlier tonight so you can put another finger in"

Johnny spazzes out at that revelation and gulps. Was Mark bent over for someone else like this? He _hmnns_ and pushes a second finger in without much preamble which has Mark arching over the sink. "Fuck hyung that's a good stretch."

He watches his fingers glide in smoothly and then just to be a bit mean he stretches them wide. "So who's cock were you hanging off before this Markie?" Johnny questions a bit coldly. He has no right to be this jealous, but he's been waiting to have Mark under him forever and to hear something like this, fires him up in a bad way.

Mark looks over his shoulder in confusion and then tightens around Johnny’s fingers as he giggles hysterically. "Omg Hyung you are such a possessive bastard. I wasn't hanging off anyone's cock. I had a little me-time before coming out tonight."

Johnny flushes pink but the subdued lighting thankfully hides his embarrassment.

He tries to distract Mark by crooking his fingers over his prostate, but Mark looks up through the mirror and smirks. "You know hyung, I actually like that you are possessive. Makes me feel special."

Fuck Mark's perfect. He's so bloody perfect and Johnny gets to have him. He pops in a third finger to Mark's very vocal appreciation and it only takes a few more thrust before Mark starts getting impatient.

"That's enough I think hyung. I want to feel you stretch me out…so... can you put your dick in me now?"

Johnny chuckles and pushes down his jeans and boxers low enough so that his cock pops out. He's been hard since Mark had grinded up on him and the thought of sliding into the lubed-up mess of Mark's asshole almost makes him come.

He rips open the foil of the condom with his teeth and watches Mark's eyes glower with lust. Johnny kind of hates that he has to use a condom. He wants to feel Mark, all of him but safe sex had been drilled into his brain by his parents and Johnny would never risk anything happening to his partners or himself.

Mark seems to have caught on to Johnny's plight because he pouts as well. "I know it's like super dumb to go without a condom the first time. And I really _really_ want you to shoot it all in me you know. But better safe than sorry. We'll get tested and next time you can fuck me raw." Mark says with a wistful sigh and Johnny's just _gone_ thinking of _next time_.

"Fuck. Mark, anything for you baby." He croons and pushes Mark's ass cheeks apart with one hand and positions his cock at the slick entrance with the other. It's a tight fit, but beyond sinful to see how tiny Mark looks in comparison to his thick cock sinking in smoothly.

"Fuck! fuck hyung…. Jesus you're big." Mark pants while trying to adjust himself more comfortably. The hard surface of the sink probably is murder on Mark's elbows.

"You ok Markie. Do you want me to stop?"

Mark shakes his head and wriggles his ass experimentally. "Nope. You aren't even halfway in, are you?"

Johnny snorts and pushes in a bit more. "Not even close"

Mark lets out a sound between a laugh and a cry. "Well I would say you are the biggest I've ever had, except I do have a pretty nifty dildo that maybe just a _bit_ bigger" he turns and grins wickedly raising a taunting eyebrow.

Johnny snaps.

Mark is an absolute menace and he knows it. Johnny plunges right in with a smirk of his own and revels in the slick heat of Mark's ass.

"Oh fuck that's the good stuff" Mark groans and starts undulating his hips, urging Johnny on.

It's perfect. They are in a crappy bathroom surrounded by the cheesiest neon lighting and Johnny has Mark bent over the sink in what is probably the most cliche position ever. But it's perfect.

The erratic thumping of muted music vibrates through the walls as Johnny moves his hips slowly, letting Mark adjust to the intrusion.

"Oh yes, that's it hyung, you're the best. Just a bit faster yeah?" He mumbles, throwing his head back and arching his spine like a cat. And Johnny complies. He speeds up his thrust and watches Mark's eyes flutter close in ecstasy. He's so fucking pretty.

"Fast enough for you baby" Johnny purrs and nibbles at the soft curve of Mark's ear, making him shudder on Johnny's cock.

"You could be faster, but I like this pace." Mark hums and throws an arm around Johnny's neck grinding backwards in a wave.

The heat builds up and Johnny starts sweating through his grey silk shirt that's sticking to his chest uncomfortably. He gently eases Mark back onto the counter and without easing up on his thrusting, he swiftly pulls his shirt off and places it on a dry section of the sink. Mark stares at him through the mirror and licks his lips. "You look so sexy, hyung."

Johnny preens just a bit because his regular visits to the gym has served some purpose.

Johnny wraps a hand around Mark's hip and slides out of his ass completely to Mark's confused concern. But before he can voice out his discontent, Johnny grinds back in slow and dirty and it drives him a little wild to watch the stretch of Mark's rim pulled taught and pink around his thick cock.

He sighs through his nose and palms Mark's ass softly. "I know this is a bit odd but, you look fucking delicious like this. Can I….can I record it?" Johnny asks with bated breath. He's toeing a very dangerous line, but the sight of Mark splayed out like this is something he'd like to capture.

Mark whines and drops his head into his arms. "Oh my fucking God. Yeah that's so hot. Do it." He huffs out enthusiastically. And then a bit wearily, "Don't get my face in it though."

Johnny thrust all the way to the hilt and leans over Mark's back to grab his phone off the counter. He's tall enough to reach the phone without the theatrics, but he loves the way Mark sighs bone deep when his ass meets Johnny's hips. "God I'd love to just have you in me all the time hyung. You fill me so good." Johnny smiles and places a kiss on the back of Mark's neck before getting back up.

The camera is set to record at the highest resolution and Johnny points it at the place where he and Mark are connected….. and _fucking hell_ it looks like something straight out of a porno. He experimentally thrusts his hips a few times and angles the camera just right so that he has a good grasp on Mark's hip and a better grasp on his phone so that it doesn't slip out of his hand.

"Does it look good?" Mark asks cheekily clenching around Johnny's cock and it gets captured on screen beautifully.

"Fuck yeah Markie. Damn, I wish you could see how good you look on my dick."

"I'll take your word for it. Now fuck me right, big boy" Mark giggles using the exact moniker that Hyuck uses on Johnny to irritate him. But out of Mark's mouth it sounds obscene.

Johnny sets a quick enough pace that allows him to both satisfy Mark and tape the debauchery that's happening between their legs. The lewd slick sounds of the copious amounts of lube frothing around Johnny's cock and Mark's ass make for a filthy image that gets saved on Johnny's phone. He has his fun recording Mark's phenomenal ass and plump thighs before panning it slowly up to the sweat laden curve of his spine that moves erotically. Fuck he would love to get Mark in front of his DSLR one of these days.

"Hyung I know you're like super horny over the recording thing but it's too slow. I swear I'll let you do it sometime later can you please fuck me properly?"

Johnny locks his phone and throws it on top of his shirt, feeling a little miffed. He feels like Mark is riling him up on purpose, questioning his sexual prowess.

"Really? You think you can handle me Markie. You want the full Johnny Suh experience?"

Mark laughs and grinds back on to Johnny. "Hell yeah hyung. You think I'm some snotty little virgin? I've had cock up my ass and plenty of cum filling me up good. So, have at it."

Mark is _definitely_ riling him up on purpose.

Johnny growls and jerks one of Mark's legs up by the knee and plaster himself to Mark's back. "You are going to eat your words Markie."

He speeds up his thrusts, angling himself to hit Mark's sweet spot at every turn. johnny drives into Mark's pliant body with vigor and it's not long before there are whimpers of pleasure that turn into loud exclamations to higher powers and _ah ah ah hyung…._ drowned out by the pulsing base of the club's music.

"It's only me from now on" Johnny breaths into Mark's neck. His arms are stinging from keeping Mark's leg up and his thighs burn like the devil, but he's so fucking close and Mark seems even closer to cumming. "Isn't that right Markie I'm going to fuck you so good that you forget about everyone else. And I'm going to stuff your ass so full of my cum till you taste it at the back of your throat. Do you want that sweetheart?"

And that’s enough to send Mark over the edge, spurting his load into the sink with a wail.

Johnny slows down and pulls out, afraid that he'd hurt Mark if he goes on any longer. Overstimulation is a bitch and sure he likes to tease but he's not cruel.

Mark turns around in Johnny's arms and gives him an affectionate kiss before pulling back. "Dang hyung that was something else. Next time I promise we'll get tested and you can cum inside "

Johnny smiles and places a smooch on Mark's cheek. But the soft moment dissipates when Johnny still stiff dick pokes at Mark's stomach.

"Let's get that sorted out then." He says with a smile and drops down onto his knees.

Johnny's legs most buckle when Mark strips off the condom and goes down, stuffing almost all of Johnny cock into his mouth.

"Fuck Mark. What the hell. You aren't choking?"

Mark shakes his head and winks before bobbing his head and deepthroating Johnny like a pro.

"Jesus Christ, you're full of surprises."

Mark fondles Johnny's balls and hums around his dick for a bit and looks up with mischievous eyes. Pulling off he licks his lips and taps a contemplative finger along Johnny's abs.

"Hyung do you maybe want to cum on my face."

Of course Johnny would. He nods enthusiastically.

"And maybe…..fuck I know I said no face shots but…Christ I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass" Mark mumbles and then with a resolute sigh…."maybe you want to record it...you know for later"

And Johnny grabs his phone and has his camera open before Mark can even finish his sentence.

"Okay so that's a big yes" Mark says with a snort and dives back in. But this time he raises his head just so and looks up at Johnny through fluttering lashes. Johnny records it all religiously with one hand and slides his other through Mark's sweaty hair. His pretty eyes tear up at the corners and shine beautifully.

Johnny thrusts his hips erratically for a few good minutes, feeling the hot curl of his orgasm creeping along his stomach and he's about to pull Mark off to finish on his face when a resounding knock comes through the washroom door.

"Johnny hyung you in there?" It's Hyuck ….fucking Lee Donghyuck.

"Uhh....y...yeah…" Johnny gives a garbled reply, because Mark is still going to town on his dick.

"Mark are you in there too?"

Johnny sighs defeatedly, seems like the jig is up. He would have liked to officially announce that he and Mark are going out but if being caught fucking in the loo is how it's going to be, might as well fess up.

Mark chooses to continue sucking Johnny like his life depends on it and not reply his best friend.

So, Johnny does it for him. "Yeah he is."

"Why can't he answer. Is he like embarrassed or something? I already know you aren't exactly playing tic tac toe in there."

Johnny raises an eyebrow at Mark who just shrugs and gets back to licking around the head of his cock like a lollypop.

"Umm his mouth is …...occupied" Johnny grunts when Mark swipes at the slit with a wicked grin.

"Oh...y'all nasty. We'll have fun, I guess. And tell Mark that he'll be hitching a ride with you to your place cause I found myself a cutie and I want the apartment to ourselves because _we_ are going to do the nasty ourselves."

Johnny yells out an ok and expects Hyuck to have left but he seems to have one final thing to say.

"And if you two aren't dating already I will murder you both and they'll never find your bodies. 'Kay bye have fun" Hyuck screeches through the door and that seems to be the end of it.

Johnny laughs at Mark's eyeroll and thrusts into his mouth softly. "I'm close. I'll do it on your face then yeah."

He nods and opens his mouth wide and his eyes shut.

Johnny jacks off a few times and moans low as his cum streams out and sprays Mark's face and open mouth. It's a lot more cum than he usually expends. With shaky hands Johnny captures the money shot and gulps as he watches Mark swallow down the liquid that has landed in his mouth.

"Fuck that was good. Better get cleaned up and leave before someone else comes looking to use the washroom." Mark says with a throaty laugh and gets up on wobbly legs.

Johnny gets a few scratchy paper towels from the dispenser on the wall and wets them from the sink before gently wiping off the cum on Mark's face and then plants a smooch on his cleaned cheeks. He enjoys the beaming smile he gets in return.

The condom is properly disposed of and clothes are tugged back into place in record time.

Fully dressed, they stand staring at each other for a few awkward seconds before Mark pipes up cheerfully. "So, since we are dating can we go back to your place, take a shower and order in pizza? Maybe start watching that new Chinese drama that Renjun told me about?"

Johnny smiles and pulls him in for a hug. "Sure. Anything for you Markie."

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny strong, Johnny sexy, Johnny possessive. Mark cute and basically a minx. The end


End file.
